El amar y el querer Renovado
by Rose Adriana Macklen D'Astolfy
Summary: UA. Esta fic esta basado a la clasica historia de "Lago de los Cisnes", pero en vez de una princesa, esta vez, es un apuesto príncipe y su mejor amigo, tratan de deshacerse de un hechizo de una malvada bruja.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un reino llamado "Saiyajin", vivía un rey que se casó con una plebeya más joven que él; ya que él tenía 35 y la joven tenía 18, pero para el amor no hay edad. La plebeya tenía una hermana menor, de 5 años, que cuidaba, ya que las dos quedaron huérfanas: La plebeya se llamaba Amelu y su hermana menor, Gimi. Después conoció al rey, se enamoraron y luego se casaron, y Gimi vivió con ellos y el rey la trataba a su pequeña cuñada como una princesa. Los tres vivieron felices, hasta que los reyes tuvieron un fruto de ese amor, un hijo, al cual lo llamaron Vegeta, como su padre.

Pasaron los años y la felicidad siguió, y más, cuando se acercó la fecha en que el príncipe Vegeta cumpliría 20 años. Y todo el reino se preparaban para la celebración y se lo festejaron y era pura felicidad, pero el festejo apareció una mujer que no fue invitada a la fiesta, esa mujer era Lulú. Era una mujer de unos 45 años, siempre tiene el mismo peinado y el mismo vestido que cada día tiene el diferente color, ahora ella tiene el color negro, ojos verdes, era hermosa, pero tenía un corazón de piedra.

"¿Lulú? ¿Qué haces aquí?" El rey exclamó. "Vine a visitarte mi querido Rey Vegeta, y a felicitar a tu hijo por su cumpleaños. Después de tanto tiempo me recibes así." Observa al su alrededor. "Pues si que es una elegante fiesta Rey Vegeta. Esta todo el reino aquí..." Dirige su mirada a Amelu y a Gimi. "... Y hasta invitaste a ciertas personas..." Pero la interrumpió Rey Vegeta muy enojado "¡Ten mucho con lo que dices Lulú! Amelu es mi esposa, y no voy a tolerar que la insultes." Advirtió Rey Vegeta. "¡¿Tú esposa? ¡Yo debería ser tu esposa! Tu y yo nos amábamos... Nos íbamos a casar si no fuera por esa campesina muerta de hambre y su tonta hermana." Argumentó Lulú. "¿Y sigues con eso? Por favor Lulú, yo nunca te amé." Aclaró Rey Vegeta.

"Y por esa razón, lo pagarás muy caro Rey Vegeta. Te vas a arrentir por haberme despreciado, y por haberme cambiado por esas "muertas de hambre"." Amenazó Lulú. "Ahora si la despellejo viva." Dijo Gimi, dispuesta a golpear a Lulú, pero Amelu y el príncipe Vegeta la detienen. "Tranquila Gimi, no te rebajes". Dijo Amelu tratando de controlar a Gimi. "Pero Amelu, esta mujer nos esta insultando, y discúlpame pero yo no me dejo." Dijo Gimi a su hermana mayor. "Yo debería ser la esposa de Rey Vegeta, ¡hasta que apareciste tú! Y lo henrredaste como la mosca muerta que eres. Debes estar muy orgullosa, tener todo esto, pero ambas sabemos que debajo de todas esas joyas que cargas, se esconde una mujerzuela." Lulú insultó a Amelu. "No voy a permitir que le falte el respecto a mi madre." El príncipe Vegeta intervino, ya que no toleró que Lulú insultara a su madre. Pero Lulú observó al príncipe, de pies a cabeza.

"¡Vegeta! No te metas en esta situación. Esto es un problema de tu padre y mío." Dijo Amelú a su hijo. "Pero madre, no podía quedarme callado viendo como esa mujer te insulta, y solo por el simple hecho que vienes de un mundo humilde. No le da derecho a insultarte ni a humillarte de esa manera." Alegó Vegeta. "Estoy de acuerdo con Vegeta." Dijo Gimi. "¡Vegeta y Gimi!" Exclamó Rey Vegeta. "¡No se metan en este problema!" Ordenó el monarca. "Pero padre..." Vegeta iba a replicar, pero su padre lo interrumpe. "¡Obedece Vegeta! Y tu también Gimi. "Pero Rey Vegeta..." Intervino Gimi. "¡YA ESCUCHARON!" Rey Vegeta les exigió, ambos no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer. Lulú aún seguía observando al joven príncipe, definitivamente era identico a su padre, lo cual, ideó un plan, después, dibujó una sonrisa diabólica. "Mi querido príncipe Vegeta, eres igual a tu padre cuando tenía tu edad..." En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparece a lado del príncipe, le susurró. "...En lo apuesto." El comentario desconcertó al príncipe. "Bueno me retiro, por lo que veo, no soy bien recibida." Comentó Lulú. "Por fin te das cuenta." Contestó Gimi sarcásticamente. "Pero muy pronto sabrán de mí... Y en cuanto a tí... Amelu... Sufrirás más, sabiendo que tu hijo debió haber sido mío que tuyo." Luego ella se retiró, los reyes se abrazan con una cara de preocupación.

La malvada Lulú regresó a su palacio, era muy hermoso, tenía un hermoso lago y un extenso bosque. En el salón del palacio, Lulú muy furiosa les grita a sus cómplices. "¡CELL!" Le gritó a uno de ellos. "Ya voy mi señora." Cell era un insecto con aspecto humano, pero de color verde. Bajó corriendo de las escaleras, se tropiezó y cayó al suelo. "¡FREEZER!" Lulú llamó a su otro cómplice. "Lo siento mi señora, ya voy." Freezer era un mediano, con cabeza redonda, blanco, con cola larga de largatija. Al igual que Cell, Freezer bajó corriendo por las escaleras y cayó encima de Cell, y se pica el trasero con la cola de Cell. "¡CELL!" Se paró y saludó a Lulú como un soldado. "¡Y Freezer!" Hizo lo mismo. "¡REPORTÁNDOSE!" Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo, par de idiotas?" Les reclamó Lulú. "Vengo como agua para chocolate, como para soportar sus estúpideces." Dijo Lulú.

"Y eso ¿por qué mi señora?" Cell le preguntó un poco asustado. "Acabo de regresar de la linda fiesta que Rey Vegeta le realizaba a su lindo hijo. Quien por cierto, no esta nada mal el muchacho..." Al decir esto, Lulú dibujó una sonrisa sínica al hablar del príncipe, pero luego cambio de humor. "...Yo debería ser la esposa de Rey Vegeta , pero si no fuera por la zorra de Amelu y su tonta hermanita, ahora lo tendría todo." Terminó su comentario. "¡MALDITOS! ¡MALDITOS SEAN!" Comentó Freezer muy tontamente. "Y, ¿es por eso su ira, mi señora?" Le preguntó Cell, con algo de miedo. Luego Lulú se sirvió vino tinto. "¡Por supuesto que si!" Con su respuesta asustó a Cell y Freezer. "Se miraban tan felices. Las dos par de moscas muertas, viven como si fueran de la realeza, y Rey Vegeta consienta a la tonta de Gimi como una princesa." Se tomó un sorbo de vino, después se calmó, y se le ocurrió una idea. "Saben una cosa, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea..." Terminó su vino. "¡Al laboratorio!" Ordenó Lulú, los tres se dirigieron al laboratorio que estaba en un compartimento secreto. En un muro, habia dos estatuas con dos gárgolas, con una distancia respectivamente en cada uno, ambos sostenían lanzas en ambas manos. "Freezer, baja la palanca." Le ordenó Lulú, Freezer se dirigió hacia la gárgola de la derecha, bajó la lanza que tenía la gárgola en su mano izquierda, del cual, era la palanca incorrecta e hizo que Cell cayera en una trampa. "¡Pedazo de idiota! Era la otra." Le reclamó Lulú.

"No entiendo para que sirve esa trampa." Comentó Cell, luego de aparecer empapado, y todo su cuerpo lo mordían las pirañas, pero se las quitó expulsando su ki. "¡Quítate!" Lulú apartó a Freezer, y bajó la palanca correcta. Los tres cayeron en un carrito muy raro, era un carrito de una montaña rusa, Lulú viajaba en su montaña rusa como si nada ocurría, mientras bajaban por una alta colina, Cell disfrutó el paseo como chamaco, en cambio Freezer se asustó por el paseo; al final, llegaron al Laboratorio. "Cell. Freezer. Les tengo un acertijo." Dijo Lulú en u tono misterioso. "¿Cómo puedo ser una Reina?" Les preguntó. "No me diga. Lo se, lo sé." Dijo Cell mientras pensaba. "...Pues..." Comentó Freezer. "...¿Tiene que casarse con un rey?" Respondió Freezer con una pregunta. "¡Correcto! Me tengo que casar con un rey, pero, ¿cómo puedo ser la heredera de toda la fortuna del Rey Vegeta?" Les hizo otra pregunta. "Siendo la única pariente." Respondió Cell. "¡Exactamente! Esta es mi idea y presten mucha atención..." Lulú empezó a contarles a sus gatos, sus planes.

Pasó una semana después del incidente de Lulú, volvió la normalidad, como siempre, la felicidad reinaba nuevamente, pero no se imaginaban lo que les esperaba para la familia real. Un ejercito de sombras comandadas por Lulú, atacaron al reino Saiyajin, todos trataron de defender el reino, pero era inútil, las sombras eran poderosas. Desgraciadamente, el reino fue derrotado y cayó totalmente; Rey Vegeta y Amelu fueron ejecutados por Lulú. Las comunidades de otros reinos fueron en su auxilio, pero cuando llegaron, era demasiado tarde, todos entristecieron por ver tal masacre, a los reyes, los enterraron juntos, le dieron un funeral digno. Por más que buscaron, no lograron encontrar los cuerpos de Gimi, hermana menor de la reina, y el de príncipe Vegeta; creen que aun siguen con vida y que escaparon de la masacre. El rey del Oeste, el rey Estefano Brief, tomó el reino bajo a su responsabilidad, hasta que el verdadero heredero lo reclamara.

En esa misma noche, en el dominio de Lulú, ella y su ejército de sombras fueron al centro del bosque inmenso, dos de las sombras sujetaban a Gimi, la tenían esposada de las manos, y mientras Cell y Freezer llevaban encadenado a una bestia muy grande, que tenía la característica de un lobo, un lobo gris con blanco, pero lo más raro, es que este lobo tenía dos cuernos; la bestia estaba siendo arrastrado por Cell y Freezer. Llegaron al centro del bosque, allí encontraron una piedra grande que brillaba como plata a la luz de la luna. "Póngalo allí." Ordenó Lulú a Cell y Freezer, ambos pusieron a la bestia encima de la piedra, la luz de la luna reflejó en la piedra. De pronto una aura rodeó al lobo extraño, de repente, la bestia tomó la forma de un ser humano, quien resultó ser el príncipe Vegeta. "Mi querido príncipe, me alegra que estés bien."Dijo Lulú muy sarcástica. "¡Maldita! ¡Dejános a mi y a mi tía en libertad! ¡Hazlo, antes de que..." Vegeta iba hacia Lulú con violencia, pero es detenido por Cell y Freezer. "¡Suélteme!" Dijo Vegeta. Ambos sujetaban fuertemente al príncipe. "Cell. Freezer. Recuerden tratar al príncipe con gran delicadeza." Dijo Lulú con mucha burla. "¡Eres una cínica Lulú!" Gritó Gima, pero las sombras la sujetaron fuertemente, haciendo que la lastimen. "¡Suéltela, Malditos! ¡La estan lastimando!" Vegeta trató de safarse, pero Cell y Freezer lo sujetaban fuertemente. "Tranquilízate, muchacho." Le dijo Cell. "O te irá peor, principito." Amenazó Freezer.

"Lulú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Exigió Vegeta. "¿Qué es lo que quiero?..." Preguntó Lulú, se quedó pensando para dar la respuesta, de una manera sútil. "¡Quiero el reino de tu padre, Vegeta!" Respondió sin pelos en la lengua. "Si ese el precio de nuestra libertad, pues tómalo, es tuyo, pero a mi y a Gimi nos dejas tranquilos..." Dijo Vegeta con mucha fuerza, e intento safarse una vez mas de Cell y Freezer, pero Lulú lo interrumpió. "...No, no Vegeta, no me has entendido, quiero el reino de tu padre, pero..." Lulú se le acercó. "...Pero... También te quiero a tí." Le susurró al oído. "¿Qué demonios estas hablando?" Preguntó Vegeta muy desconcertado, sin entender lo que quiso decir. "Quiero el reino de tu padre, pero casándome con el último heredero del reino Saiyajin." Respondió Lulú. "¡Estás Loca!" Exclamó Vegeta muy furioso. "De veras estás loca Lulú. Sobre mi cadáver voy a permitir tal locura." Exclamó Gimi a Lulú. "¡OÍSTE LULÚ! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER TE CASARÁS CON VEGETA!" Respondió Gimi. "Entoces... Que así... ¡SEA!" Gritó Lulú, luego extendió su mano hacia a Gimi. De repente, la tía de Vegeta se empezó a sentir mal; se puso pálida, le faltó el aire, sintió que todo su cuerpo se quemaba, y le dolía la cabeza. De pronto, las sombras que la sujetaban, la soltaron y ella se desplomó al suelo. "¿Qué le sucede?" Preguntó Vegeta asustado, finalmente logró safarse de Cell y Freezer, corrió hacia a Gimi, la sujetó. "Tía Gimi, ¿qué tienes?" Preguntó Vegeta.

Gimi siguió luchando al tratar de recuperar el aliento, pero de repente, empezó a sentirse mejor y volvió su color normal. "¿Qué me pasó?" Gimi se levantó como si nada le ocurriera. "Fíjate en lo que te voy a decir Gimi: Te puse un hechizo, del cual, puedo controlarlo a mi antojo, es una enfermedad que yo, soy la única quien sabe la cura, ahora estarás bien; pero depende mucho de tu comportamiento y el de Vegeta." Le dijo Lulú a Gimi, Vegeta la ayudó a levantarse, luego Lulú se dirigió a él. "Así que Vegeta, tienes dos opciones: ¡Te casas conmigo y salvas a tía! O ¡Ella se muere!" Amenazó Lulú a Vegeta. "Eres una..." Vegeta le iba a responder, pero Gimi lo interrumpe. "No Vegeta, la conozco, aunque te casaras con ella no dejará de utilizar este chantaje. Ademas, ella lo hace por ambición, siempre buscó la manera de casarse con tu padre, para así, convertirse en reina..." Le dijo Gimi a Vegeta de una manera suplicante. "Pero Gimi..." Vegeta fue interrumpido por Gimi, lo abrazó y le susurró en el oído. "¡ESCAPA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ VEGETA! Escúchame bien, prefiero morirme, a que cumplas los caprichos de Lulú, si tus padres estuvieran en la misma situación que la mía, te pedirían... ¡NO!... Te exigirían que te huyeras." Dijo Gimi con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Pero... Tía... ¿qué será de ti?" Preguntó Vegeta muy agustiado, pero fueron interrumpidos por Lulú. "Te sugiero que no intentes huir Vegeta, porque corres un gran peligro si te alejas de este bosque, incluso, podrías perder tu vida." Dijo Lulú con mucha arrogancia. "¡¿Qué dices?" Preguntaron Vegeta y Gimi. "Ya no recuerdas de, ¿cómo te traje aquí? A ti también te puse un hechizo, en la cual te transformas en un hermoso animal. Solo volverás a la normalidad cuando te coloques encima de esta piedra y a la luz de la luna, pero a la luz de la amanecer, volverás a ser una bestia... Y durante el día pasan cazadores, y si ven a un raro y hermoso especimen... Bueno, no quisiera contarte lo que ocurriría..." Dijo Lulú con mucho cínismo. "Vaya, lo tenías todo planeado." Comentó Gimi con mucho sarcásmo. "Cell. Avísale a Bardock que ya llegaron nuestros invitados de honor. Quedesen como en casa, aunque no sea un palacio." Dijo Lulú con mucha burla. Se alejó ella con sus ecuaces,dejándolos solos, ríendose a carcajadas, y las sombras desaparecieron. "No puede ser... Gimi, ¿que haremos?" Preguntó Vegeta muy desesperado. Vegeta y Gimi quedan muy angustiados ante la situación que pasan, y rezan por un milagro que lo salven de la situación.

**(NOTA: HE DECIDIDO REEHACER ESTE FIC, YA QUE AHORA TENGO TIEMPO Y COMO ESTAMOS EN TIEMPO DE QUE TODO LO REEHACEN DE NUEVO, BUENO EN MI CASO LO HICE YA QUE LEÍ E HICE UNAS CORRECCIONES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.)**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Habian pasaron 5 años desde entonces, en el reino Oeste, el rey Estefano Brief aun siguío a cargo del reino Saiyajin, hasta que el heredero al trono, apareciera y reclamar lo que es suyo. El rey Estefano tenía una hija, lo cual era muy hermosa, tenía cabello azul, al igual a sus ojos, un cuerpo excelente, inteligente, amable y muy intrépida, y sobre todo muy moderna; como quien dijera, un buen partido para cualquiera y todos los hombres de la nobleza desean tenerla como su esposa, pero ella quería casarse con el hombre como ella había denominado "el hombre perfecto", el nombre de la princesa era Bulma.

La princesa Bulma le gustaba pasear por los jardines reales, y en especial estar recostada en las flores. "Bulma, ¿dónde estas?" La llamaba una joven. "Aquí estoy Milk." Le contestó Bulma a la joven. Milk era la prima de Bulma, era morena, cabello negro y ojos negros, también es hermosa e inteligente, pero a diferencia de Bulma ella era una persona muy conservadora, y de todo ella se sorprende, especialmente con las ideas que se le ocurrían a Bulma, del cual, la juzgaba de loca. "Te estado buscando, por todas partes." Dijo Milk, mientras se sentaba a lado de Bulma. "He estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿para qué me estabas buscando?" Preguntó Bulma, al levantarse para sentarse. "Mi tío, me ha mandado a buscarte, quiere hablar contigo." Respondió Milk. "No sabes, ¿para qué?" Preguntó de nuevo Bulma. "Pues, él estaba con el conde Yamcha cuando me mandó a buscarte." Comentó Milk. "¡Ah! Ya sé para que quiere hablar conmigo." Comentó Bulma con fastidio. El conde Yamcha era unos de tantos pretendientes de la princesa Bulma, él siempre le pedía a la princesa que se casará con él, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba; ya que no lo ama, lo miraba como un amigo. Entre sus padres y Milk trataron de convérsela de que lo aceptara, pero ella seguía con su idea firme: _me casaré con el hombre perfecto_.

"Oye Bulma, ¿por qué no aceptas el compromiso del conde Yamcha? Es muy apuesto y se ve que esta loco por tí." Comentó Milk. "Ya te lo dije, lo veo como un amigo... Según Unanai Baba, me dijo que cuando uno se enamora, siente algo que nunca has experimentado en tu vida... Me gustaría casarme, pero que sea por amor, y eso es lo que no siento por el Conde Yamcha." Respondió Bulma. "Bueno supongo que tienes razón. En el corazón no se manda." Dijo Milk. "Además, estoy esperando a mi "hombre perfecto", y solo con él es con quien me quiero casar." Agregó Bulma. "Querida prima, el hombre perfecto no existe." Argumentó Milk. "Ya lo sé, pero que sea con mis características." Dijo Bulma. "Y ¿qué características debe tener tu "hombre perfecto"?" Preguntó Milk en un tono burlón. "Pues... Que sea inteligente, valiente, honesto al 100%, que él y yo tengamos muchas cosas en común... Y sobretodo, que entre los dos logremos desencadenar una gran pasión." Dijo Bulma muy pícara. "¡Dios! ¡Qué cosas dices Bulma!" Expresó Milk muy espantada. "¡Ay, Milk! Debes abrir mas tu mente." Sugirió Bulma. "Ademas, mientras que no encuentre a mi "hombre perfecto", no me casaré." Afirmó Bulma. "Vaya... ¡que gustos tienes prima! Pero "el hombre perfecto" no existe." Comentó Milk. "Si existe, pero debe andar por allí.. Solo necesito buscarlo." Dijo Bulma, ambas se levantaron. "Vamos Milk, haber que quiere mi padre." Dijo Bulma.

Las dos princesas se dirigieron al palacio, mientras en el castillo, el rey Estefano y el conde Yamcha charlaban en uno de los salones del palacio. "Y dígame su majestad, ¿aún sigue a cargo del reino del finado, el Rey Vegeta D'Astolfy?" Preguntó el conde Yamcha. "Sí, aún estoy a cargo... Rey Vegeta y yo éramos grandes amigos, él me ayudó en ciertas ocasiones y yo pues, como una forma de agradecerle los favores, decidí hacerme cargo de su reino, hasta que su hijo aparezca y lo reclame." Respondió el rey Brief. "Y ¿ha sabido algo del heredero perdido?" Preguntó de nuevo el conde Yamcha. "No, no se sabe nada. Desapareció como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra... Aun se me hace increíble de la masacre que ocurrió hace 5 años. De cómo mi gran amigo Rey Vegeta, su esposa, y los habitantes del reino Saiyajin, murieron de una forma horrible, los sobrevivientes dijeron que eran un ejercito de sombras que los atacó, y lo que más me desconcierta es que haya rastro del príncipe Vegeta y la marquesa Gimi, hermana menor de la reina." Comentó el rey Brief, con un tono de preocupación.

"... Bueno cambiando de tema... ¿cree que su hija acepte mi propuesta?" Comentó el conde Yamcha. "Por su puesto que si, a ella le va a encantar..." En eso, entró Bulma al salón. "Buenos días." Saludó Bulma muy alegre. "Buenos días, princesa." Saludó el conde a la princesa, dándole un beso en su mano. "Buenos días Yamcha." Lo saludó con un poco de entusiasmo. "¿Me querías ver padre?" Preguntó Bulma a su padre. "Sí hija, el Conde Yamcha vino hacerte una propuesta..." En eso, lo interrumpió Bulma. "Padre, si se trata de lo que me imagino que es, pues ya sabes mi opinión." Comentó Bulma, pensando que el conde intetará de nuevo pedir su mano en matrimonio, ante este comentario, al conde se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago. "No hija, esta vez se trata de otra cosa, el conde Yamcha vino a invitarte a ti y a Milk a conocer su nueva mansión, que adquirió en sus negocios... Pensé por que tu y Milk van de vacaciones, como a ti te gusta viajar."

"Pues..." Bulma estaba dudando si aceptar la proposición del viaje, ya que presentía que era una trampa para aceptar, la oferta de matrimonio del conde, pero por mientras que ella siguiera con su idea firme, todo estaría bien. "...Me encantaría ir." Respondió Bulma. Las dos princesas empezaron a empacar para su viaje, rumbo a la mansión del conde y pasaban un bosque extenso y muy hermoso. Los tres estaban a medio camino. "Señor conde, fue muy amable de habernos invitado a conocer su mansión." Agradeció Milk, empiezó a observar desde la ventanilla del carruaje. "Y este bosque, es tan hermoso, que me encantaría dar un paseo."Expresó Milk. "No se lo recomendaría que fuese a pasear sin la debida protección mi lady, ya que el bosque ocurre cosas extrañas." Advirtió Yamcha. "¿Cosas extrañas?" Comentó Bulma con mucho entusiasmo. "¿A qué te refieres Yamcha?" Preguntó muy interesada. "Pues verán, el bosque es habitada por una bestia, con unos razgos muy especiales..." Comentó Yamcha, intrigando más a las chicas, pero especialmente Bulma. "¿Qué razgos especiales, tiene esta bestia?" Preguntó Milk. "Pues dicen los lugareños, que este animal es muy parecido a un lobo, pero tiene dos cuernos... Y se oyen rumores de que el animal, puede hablar... Al igual un zorro que andan merodeando por alli... Los cazadores intentan buscarlos a los dos, pero el mayor trofeo sería ese lobo con los dos cuernos..." Dijo Yamcha, muy emocionado.

"Y ¿qué razgos especiales tiene ese zorro?" Preguntó Milk. "Ninguno, solo dicen que lo han escuchado hablar, esto es todo." Dijo Yamcha. "Sería muy interesante ver a esa bestia que dices Yamcha." Al llegar a la mansión, era como un palacio grande, y era muy hermoso. Bulma quedó facinada, ella y Milk se adelantaron al entrar a la mansión, Yamcha se quedó afuera pensando. _"Ya llegué aquí, solo para lograr dos objetivos. El primero: lograr que la princesa Bulma acepte casarse conmigo; y el segundo: capturar con vida a la bestia que merodea por el bosque. Seré famoso si saco provecho a ese animal."_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Días después, Bulma y Milk decidieron recorrer los alrededores, a contemplar el maravilloso paisaje que tenían a su alrededor. Pero sin imaginar el peligro que las asechaba, dos sujetos, de aspectos sopechoso, aparecieron frente de ellas. "Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí pareja, dos hermosas doncellas." Dijo uno de los maleantes. "Sí, y lo bueno es uno para cada uno." Dijo el otro con un tono bastante lujurioso, las dos princesas quedaron aterrorizadas, y más cuando uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo. "No se preocupen, no pasará nada si no cooperán." Dijo el primero en un tono sarcastico. La impresión hizo que Milk se desmayara, dejando a Bulma sola con los dos maleantes, ella había cerrado los ojos, ya que no quería ver. Cuando uno de ellos la iba a atacar, algo salió de la nada, cuando Bulma abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que vio, vio a la bestia, que Yamcha habia hablado desde que llegaron, mordiendo el brazo de uno de ellos. El otro trató de atacarlo con el cuchillo, pero el lobo logró esquivarlo y lo mordió también. Los dos maleantes salieron corriendo, Bulma estaba impresonada, pero no asustada, por el inmenso animal, la bestia observó detenidamente. Muy desafiante, Bulma se acercó hacia a la bestia, ya que gracias a él, la defendió de los asaltantes, pero la bestia retrocedía, y cuando se disponía a retirarse, se quejó de una herida en su pata izquierda.

"Espera, estas herido, déjame curarte." Bulma sacó un pañuelo en su muñeca,y tomó la pata del lobo. Al estar cerca de Bulma, la bestia detectó un aroma de rosas que emanaba en Bulma, esto causó que el lobo se ruborizara. "Vaya, debo de admitir que me impresionaste, es la primera vez que veo a un lobo valiente." Comentó Bulma a la bestia mientras ella le vendaba a su pata. Pero el lobo se le quedó observando dulcemente a la hermosa princesa, parecía que le sonreía, finalmente ella terminó de vendarlo. "¡Listo! Como nuevo." Ella miró los ojos del lobo, eran negros, hermosos y muy intensos. En eso, Milk vuelve en sí, aprovechando la distracción, La bestia se retiró, y Bulma lo pierde de vista. "Bulma... ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó Milk muy confundida. "Te desmayaste, ¿éstas bien Milk?" Respondió Bulma, tratando de ver por donde se fue el animal, luego fue con Milk, para ayudarla a levantarse. "Si, pero... ¿Qué pasó con esos malechores?" Preguntó Milk preocupada. "Después te digo, no me vas a creer lo que pasó." Contestó Bulma, las dos se dirigieron al palacio.

Miientras tanto los dos malechores se adentraron en el bosque, después de tanto correr, ambos se detuvieron. "¡Maldito Vegeta! Me las va a pagar, cuando llegue la Sra. Lulú..." El maleante sufrió una transformación, y resultó que se trataba de Cell. "Ese mocoso malcriado nos arruinó la fiestesita..." El otro maliante se transformó, y era Frezeer. "...Semejante chicas que encontramos, nos hubiéramos divertido, si no fuera por "el príncipe berrinchudo"." Comentó Freezer muy fastidiado. "Ya verá ese príncipito cuando la Sra. Lulú se entere..."Dijo Cell en un tono amenazador, realmente estaba furioso. "Ha que pensar en cómo nos vengaremos de Vegeta para la próxima vez, pero en donde más le duela." Sugirió Frezer. "Si, pero también a que vengarnos de ese "bueno para nada" de Goku, ese mocoso es igual que el berrinchudo de Vegeta, a que atraparlos a los dos." Comentó Cell. "Muy buena idea, ya me tienen harto ese par, y entonces "el mocoso glotón" y "el príncipe Berrinchudo" sufrirán." Dijo Freezer, y los dos se empezaron a reír.

Al caer la noche, la bestia especial se dirigió al centro del bosque donde se encontraba la piedra que brillaba con la luz de la luna, se colocó encima de ella, luego una luz lo rodeaba, y se transformó en el príncipe Vegeta, luego vio la herida que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, no le importaba su herida, sino que se quitó el pañuelo que Bulma le dio para curarle su herida. Lo olió, y aun tenía la aroma de ella. "¡VEGETA!" Alguien lo llamaba, luego rápidamente, guardó el pañuelo de Bulma entre su ropa, la voz salía de los arbustos, y apareció un zorro. "Oye, tu tía y Ana nos esperan para cenar." Le dijo el zorro, mientras se colocó en la piedra, y se transformó en un muchacho de cabellos alborotados. "Ya voy Goku." Contestó Vegeta muy amable. Goku era mejor amigo de Vegeta, lo ayudaba y le daba ánimos para afrontar su situación tan desastrosa; él tenía a su padre, Bardock, que trabajaba para Lulú, pero no tenía remedio, su madre murió cuando nació su hermana menor Ana; y el motivo del porque es un zorro, es porque una vez, Vegeta y Lulú discutíeron fuertemente, y como supo de lo que ha hecho a él y a su familia, y sus chantajes, lo defendió diciéndole a Lulú: "¡VIEJA BRUJA!" Al escuchar su comentario, Lulú se enojó con él, y lo castigó transformándolo en un zorro, su padre trató de convencer a Lulú para que lo perdonara, pero ella lo haría a cambio de que Goku estuviera con ella solo una noche, cosa que no aceptó Bardock, al igual que Vegeta volvía a la normalidad si se coloca encima de la piedra. La mayor parte, Goku le gustaba mucho ser un zorro.

"Oye, me llamaste "Goku" en vez de "Kakarotto". Siempre me llamas "Goku" cuando te pasa algo bueno." Comentó Goku con una gran sonrisa, y Vegeta sonrió. "¡Ay, Kakarotto!" Suspiró Vegeta. "No te imaginas de lo que viví... Conocí a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida." Dijo Vegeta. "¿En serio? ¿Por eso esta feliz? Y ¿le hablaste?" Preguntó Goku muy curioso. "¿Cómo Kakarotto, con mi apariencia? Estaría más asustada de lo que estaba." Contestó Vegeta. "Y eso, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso te vió y por eso se asustó?" Preguntó Goku. "No, los dos gusanos repugnantes de Cell y Freezer, y sus estupidas técnicas de transformación, intetaron atacarla a ella y a una amiga que la acompañaba, no pude aguantarme y las defendí." Explicó Vegeta. "¡Cretinos! Ya verán esos dos, lo más seguro es que le irán con el chisme a Lulú." Advirtió Goku. "Dúdalo." Respondió Vegeta en un modo sarcástico. "¿Qué te pasó Vegeta?" Preguntó Goku al notar la herida que tenía Vegeta en su brazo izquierdo. "Salí herido durante el enfrentamiento, esa chica me curó y este es su pañuelo." Sacó el pañuelo de Bulma entre sus ropas. "Vaya ¡qué suerte tienes Vegeta!" Comentó Goku, y los chicos rieron.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña cabaña, allí estaba Gimi preparando la mesa para cenar, y también estaba Ana, la hermana menor de Goku, una chica de unos aproximadamente 15 años de edad, era bonita de ojos azules, cabello negro y su peinado eran dos colitas. Que tenía un pequeño secreto, estaba enamorada de Vegeta, pero no se ha atrevído a decirselo, ya que prefería tener su amistad, y a parte, Vegeta la ve como una hermana. "Ya está la cena muchachos, siéntense mientras que Gimi y yo le servimos." Dijo Ana. "¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Exclamó Goku muy emocionado,y fue el primero en sentarse a cenar. "Gracias Ana." Agradeció Vegeta al sentarse a la mensa. Mientras Gimi le servía la cena a los dos, detectó que Vegeta tenía una herida en su brazo izquierdo. "¡Pero Vegeta! ¿Qué te pasó en tu brazo?" Preguntó Gimi muy preocupada. "No es nada Gimi, estoy bien." Respondió Vegeta, mientras ocultaba su herida. "Después te lo explicaré." Comentó Vegeta. En eso llegó Bardock, el padre de Goku y Ana , él era idéntico a Goku, pero él mostraba mucha madurez, es un poco más moreno que él y tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

"¡Kakarotto! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que tienes que ayudarle a tu hermana?" Regañó Bardock a Goku. "Bien sabes que no quiero que la Srta. Gimi se tome tantas molestias en serviros la cena." Comentó Bardock muy molesto, pero Gimi se le acercó. "Tranquilícese Sr. Bardock, para mí no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer atenderlos después de darnos a mí y a Vegeta hospedaje en su casa, es lo mínimo que debo hacer." Explicó Gimi, al hacer este comentario, hizo que Bardock se sonrojara, ya que también tenía un secreto Bardock, se enamoró de Gimi, pero él era mas tímido al tratar de expresar sus sentimientos. "De hecho, ¿por qué no nos acompaña a cenar? Se ve que está muy cansado." Dijo Gimi en un tono mas suave y muy amable. "Bueno... Vengo muy hambriento." Comentó Bardock, mientras Gimi lo guíaba hacia la mesa. Como una familia, todos se sentaron a cenar, y luego al terminar el postre, vinieron dos visitas desagradables.

"¡AY NO! SON USTEDES." Expresó Ana con mucho disgusto, ya que las visitas desagradables, eran nada más y nada menos Cell y Freezer. "Ahora ¿qué quieren?" Preguntó Ana con fastidio. "Hola Ana, como siempre, poniéndote más bonita, ¿qué te haces cada día, para ponerte más hermosa?" Preguntó Cell con cierto descaro, él se le acercó, pero ella se mantuvo su distancia. "¿Cuándo salimos Ana?" Preguntó Freezer con una sonrísa lujuríosa, también se le acercaba, pero Ana se apartó bruscamente. "¡Ya! ¡Déjenme en paz!" Exigió Ana, en eso aparecieron Bardock, Goku y Vegeta. "Dejen en paz a mi hermana, par de cabezas de chorlito." Dijo Goku. "Más vale, que no hayan venido solo a fastidiar a mi hija, porque si es así, será lo último que harán en su vida." Amenazó Bardock, de una manera tranquila, pero mortal. "Tranquilo Bardock, no es para tanto, solo fueron comentarios." Dijo Cell con cínismo. "¡Uy sí, claro! Solo "comentarios"." Comentó Goku con sarcasmo. "Ya no saben qué hacer para fastidiarnos a todos." Comentó Vegeta también con sarcasmo. "¡Ya basta!" Ordenó Bardock a los muchachos, luego dirigió su mirada a los gatos de Lulú. "¿A qué vinieron Cell y Freezer?" Preguntó Bardock. "¿Me trajeron un recado de Lulú?" Dijo.

"Si traemos un recado de la Sra. Lulú, pero no es para ti Bardock, sino para _"el príncipe berrinchudo"_." Aclaró Freezer, y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Vegeta. "La Sra. Lulú desea verte Vegeta." Comentó Freezer. "¿Si?" Comentó Vegeta sarcásticamente. "Me imagino que le fueron con el chisme a Lulú, de lo que pasó esta mañana." Aclaró Vegeta. "¿Y cómo es qué adivinas?" Dijo Cell, de la misma manera tan sárcastica. "¿Qué pasó en la mañana Vegeta?" Preguntó Gimi muy preocupada. "Después te cuento tía, ahora vuelvo." Dijo Vegeta, se fue con Freezer y Cell. "Goku, ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó esta mañana?" Preguntó Gimi muy preocupada. "Sí, déjeme que le cuento." Goku le explicó lo que había pasado en la mañana. Mientras tanto en el palacio de Lulú, Vegeta se estaba preparando para lo que le esperaba cuando la vea, pero ya no le temía, sabe que él ya no estaba solo, ya que tiene a su tía, a su mejor amigo Goku, a Ana y a Bardock, ellos le darían todo su apoyo sin importar que a ellos les vaya mal también, como fue el caso de Goku.


	4. Chapter 4

**CÁPITULO 3**

Lulú estaba esperando a Vegeta, para que le diera una explicación de lo ocurrido, y como siempre tenía el mismo vestido y el mismo peinado, pero ahora eran de color azul rey. Tocaron la puerta. "Adelante."Ordenó Lulú, pasó Vegeta, mientras se cerraba la puerta, Cell y Freezer escucharon detrás de la puerta para oír el regaño de Vegeta. "Mi querido Vegeta, me alegra mucho de verte... Y tan apuesto como siempre... No se porque cada vez que te veo, te encuentro tan apuesto." Lo dijo con bastante descaro, y coquetería, se le acercó a Vegeta sin respetar su espacio. "Déjate de rodeos y ¿qué es lo que quieres Lulú?" Dijo Vegeta bruscamente y directo al grano, luego se apartó de Lulú. "Vegeta, no deberías tratarme de esa manera, llevas aquí 5 años y tu actitud no ha cambiado en nada." Comentó Lulú, de nuevo, se le acercó demasiado. "Ya deberías haberte resignado y empezar a tratarme de otra manera, ¿no lo crees?" Le susurró en el oído. "¡NO! NO LO CREO!" Dijo Vegeta bastante furioso, y se alejó bruscamente de ella. "¡Yo nunca me voy a resignar a este infierno en que tú, me has obligado a vivir." Dijo Vegeta muy firmemente.

"Y como siempre, te comportas como un niño caprichoso... Dime, ¿qué pasó está mañana?" Preguntó Lulú, bastante molesta ante el rechazo de Vegeta. "¿Qué no te lo dijeron los chismosos de Freezer y Cell?" Contestó Vegeta con una pregunta, muy sárcastico. "Quiero oír tu versión de los hechos, me dijeron que tú los atacaste mientras ellos hacían su trabajo..." Contestó Lulú, mientras que se le acercaba, nuevamente, a Vegeta por la espalda. "Que en el Bosque, aparecieron dos chicas, muy bonitas... Así me dijeron, y ellos las querían asustar para que no volvieran, pero tú apareciste y los atacaste, y todo por una de ellas." Argumentó Lulú. "Ya veo, Cell y Freezer te contaron lo que les convenía. Pues sí, es verdad, si lo hice." Contestó Vegeta firmemente. "Pero Cell y Freezer no te contaron, ¿cuándo los dos intentaron matarme?" Preguntó Vegeta con algo de burla. El comentario impactó a Lulú y a los dos chismosos. "¿Cómo es eso de qué ellos intentaron matarte?" Preguntó Lulú muy preocupada, más bien muy disgustada. "Durante el ataque, Cell y Freezer tenían un cuchillo y quisieron clavármela, afortunadamente los esquivé, pero salí herido." Argumentó Vegeta y le mostró la herida de la mano izquierda. "Pues... No debiste atacarlos, ellos cumplía con su trabajo, la que es asustar a todo humano para que no se acerque al bosque, y como castigo por el ataque..." Lulú se dirigió a la ventana, hizo un hechizo, y apareció unas nubes cubrieron a la luna, lo cual, hizo que Vegeta se transformara en bestia, y lo mismo le pasó a Goku.

"Pero..." Vegeta se observó de pies a cabeza, se entristeció. "¿Hasta cuando tendré que soportar esto?" Preguntó Vegeta con desesperación. "Tú ya sabes como terminar con todo esto Vegeta, no creas que disfruto esto... Bueno un poco, tú puedes acabar con este sufrimiento si aceptas casarte conmigo." Dijo Lulú con burla y satisfacción. "Ya te lo dije, ¡nunca me casaré contigo! Prefiero quedarme así." Dijo Vegeta furioso. ¡Cómo quieras Vegeta!" Le respondió Lulú de mala gana, Vegeta salió del salón. "¡Pero bien sabes que dependes de mí!" Le gritó Lulú cuando salió Vegeta. Mientras el príncipe, con su apariencia de lobo, caminaba por el pasillo del castillo de Lulú, algo melancólico, pero luego, cambió de atitud cuando se topó con Cell y Freerzer. "Ja já." Freezer se burló de él. "Lo castigaron." Dijo Freezer en un tono burlón. "Te dijimos que no te metieras con nosotros, principito berrinchudo." Dijo Cell con arrogancia. "Si yo fuera ustedes, estaría muy preocupado por el regaño que les dará Lulú por la herida que me hicieron." Les comentó Vegeta, mientras se retiraba, ahora se burlaba de ellos. "Oye Freezer, ¿crees que nos dijo Vegeta sea verdad?" Preguntó Cell preocupado. "Que no ves que nos quiere asustar." Le respondió Freezer. "¡PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS! ¡VENGAN INMEDIATAMENTE!" Gritó Lulú a sus cómplices, y los dos empiezon a temblar.

Mientras, Vegeta regresaba a la cabaña muy triste, allí lo esperaba Goku a la mitad del camino, y con su apariencia de zorro. "Vegeta, ¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Goku muy inocente. "¿Qué no te ves a ti mismo? Lulú me castigó, y lo peor es que no solamente me afectó a mí, si no que a tí también." Contestó Vegeta mal humorado. "...Lo siento... No debí gritarte." Se disculpó Vegeta después de calmarse. "Tú no te apures por eso." Dijo Goku consolandolo. "Ya no aguanto esta situación Kakarotto, ya no soporto más, creo que tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Lulú." Determinó Vegeta con gran desilusión. "¡No Vegeta! ¡No lo hagas! Ya verás que algún día todo esto se terminará." Dijo Goku con esperanza. "Ya empiezo a creer que ese día nunca llegará." Comentó Vegeta. "Ten fe, si quieres mañana te acompaño para encontrar una forma de salir de este bosque y pedir ayuda... Y..." Se le dibujó una sonrisa a Goku, y empezó a reír. "...Quien sabe, a lo mejor nos encontramos a esa chica bonita que me platicaste." Lo dijo Goku con una gran alegría, el comentario hizo que se apenara Vegeta, y sonrió. "Puede que sí, pero lo dudo mucho que aparezca por el tremendo susto que le dieron Cell y Freezer. Pero era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto." Dijo Vegeta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Por otro lado, en la mansión del Conde Yamcha, Bulma les contaba a Milk y al Conde del lobo. "Les juro que es verdad, era la bestia que me mencionaste Yamcha, y nos defendió de los maleantes." Dijo Bulma. "No es que no le crea princesa , pero es muy peligroso que las dos vaya a pasear solas en el bosque, la próxima vez mandaré a un de mis criados a cuidarlas." Sugirió Yamcha. "No es necesario Conde, yo no vuelvo a salir nunca, no quiero encontrarme con esos ladrones." Comentó Milk muy molesta. "No se preocupe, mis hombres se encargarán de buscarlos. ¿Porqué no se van a descansar? A sido un día muy agitado para las dos." Sugirió Yamcha, las dos se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mientras que el conde hizo llamar al jefe de sus guardías. "¿Encontraron a los dos asaltantes?" Preguntó Yamcha. "No señor, no hay señales de esos dos quienes molestaron a las princesas" Respondió el jefe. "Desgraciados, me encantaría atraparlos y torturarlos, por solo pensar en hacerle daño a la princesa Bulma." Dijo Yamcha molesto. "En fin, mire jefe, lo mandé a llamar, porque me he enterado que la bestia, estuvo cerca de la princesa, y tengo el presentimiento que va a regresar." Comentó Yamcha. "¿Porqué cree que va a regresar esa bestia mi señor?" Preguntó el jefe incrédulo. "Porque creo que sintió algo especial hacia a Bulma, y cuando llegue, quiero que lo capturen vivo." Ordenó. "Como usted lo ordene." Dijo el jefe, y Yamcha le hizo una señal para que se retirara. "Muy pronto tendré mi mayor trofeo." Dijo Yamcha muy confiado.

Mientras tanto Bulma se acostó, y se quedó pensando en el lobo especial._ "Nunca había visto unos ojos tan intensos"._ Pensó Bulma. _"Pero esos ojos eran... muy hermosos"_. Se sonrojó, después dejó de pensar y se durmió. A la mañana siguiente, Bulma mandó traer papel y lápices, se puso a dibujar a la bestia, en especial sus ojos, a ella se había impresionado fuertemente.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del bosque, muy animados, Goku y Vegeta se dirigieron al bosque para encontrar una salida, Bardock se fue a trabajar, y Gimi iba a recoger unas cosas en el bosque, lo cual dejaban a Ana sola en la cabaña, a ella no le gustaba quedarse sola, pero no tenía más remedio. Ana le gustaba hacer todos lo quehaceres de la casa, ella entró a la habitación de su padre para hacer la limpieza, y se topó con un pequeño cofre que su padre guardaba; ella recordaba que cuando eran niña, su padre les había dicho a Goku y a ella que nunca abrieran el cofre, cosa que Goku y Ana obedecieron al pasar los años, aunque tenían curiosidad por saber que tenía adentro; pero después no le tomó importancia, lo colocó en un lugar, y volvió a sus quehaceres, pero de repente, como por arte de magia, el cofre se movió, frotó por el techo, cosa que Ana no se daba cuenta, y cayó pesadamente haciendo que se abriera, el ruido fue tan fuerte que Ana voltea por el susto y ve el cofre tirado y abierto.

"Pero ¿cómo pasó?... Tal vez lo coloqué mal... mejor lo cierro, no vaya ver que mi papá se moleste." Comentó Ana, tomó el cofre, y vió un medallón muy valioso, en el medio tenía un rubí, que brillaba constantemente. "¿Qué es esto?" Se preguntó Ana, tomó el medallón y rubí brillaba más, cosa que le extrañó a Ana, se preguntaba porqué su papá guardaba esto, voltea el medallón y allí tenía una inscripción que decía: _"Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl"._ "... ¿Quién es Videl?" Cosa que se preguntaba, ella nunca conoció alguien llamada Videl, y porque su padre lo guardaba... Misterio del cual, tarde o temprano se descubriría.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

Tras de descubrir el secreto que tenía guardado Bardock, Ana se preguntó quién era Videl, porque su papá guardaba este medallón y no les dijo nada a ella y a Goku, pero guardó el medallón en sus bolsillos y terminó con sus quehaceres y luego se fue a su habitación y se miró al espejo y sacó el medallón, no sabía porque, pero tuvo una sensación en colocársela en su cuello, se la puso, de repente, una luz cegó los ojos. Cuando la luz de desvaneció, Ana abrió los ojos, y se asustó, luego trató de quitársela, pero no pudo. "¿Qué hago? No puedo quedarme con esto." Comentó Ana, se empezó a preocupar, y luego pensó que tal vez caminando por el bosque, le daría una idea del cómo quitarse el medallón. Después de pensar un buen rato no se le ocurría nada, y se alejó bastante de la cabaña, ahora estaba en un gran problema, ya que se pasó de los limites donde debería estar. Y al tratar de buscar el camino de regreso, miró a un joven que estaba en problemas con una anciana, ella lo acosaba, Ana observó la situación, le impresionó mucho al joven, era muy apuesto, de unos aproximadamente 18 años, era rubio de ojos azules, y tenía un cuerpo de atleta; pero la anciana era una bruja, lo seguía acosando, él trató de escapar, pero la bruja hizo un hechizo lo cual era arrojar al joven contra un árbol, y lo ató con una especie de cuerda dorada. Por más esfuerzos que hacia el muchacho de zafarse, no podía.

"¡Suéltame! Maldita vieja." Exigió el joven. "Cálmate, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?.- Ella trato de besarlo, Ana no podía más así que intervino. "¡Alto!" Los dos voltearon. "No me parece que trate al joven de esa manera." Dijo Ana ingenuamente. "Tú no te metas niña. Es un asunto entre él y yo." Respondió la anciana. " Le sugiero que suelte a ese muchacho. Es obvio que él no quiere estar cerca de usted." Dijo Ana. "Mira niña, eres muy pequeña como para entender las cosas." Dijo la anciana. "Y usted muy grande como para que él sea su nieto." Contestó Ana valientemente, su comentario hizo que la anciana voltera a verla. "Tú no sabes con quien esta hablando, niñita, para tu información, yo soy La bruja Urasue. Y nadie me ha hablado de esa manera." Aclaró la bruja en un tono amenazante. "¿Nadie? Pues ya hubo alguien." Respondió Ana muy atrevída. "¡Te vas arrepentir por haberme desafiado, niñita!" Amenazó Urasue, después dirigió su mirada al joven. "Después de haberme desasido de esta niña, después seguimos con nuestro asunto." Le dijo la bruja al joven, y lo miraba muy picara.

La bruja le lanzó bolas de energía a Ana, pero ella los esquivó; mientras corría, Ana corrío hacia el árbol donde se encontraba atado el joven, intentó desatarlo, pero la bruja no se lo permitió. Ana siguió esquivando los ataques de la bruja, pero se tropezó, y cayó pesadamente. Indefensa, no sabía que hacer, pero el medallón que tenía puesto, estalló una luz lo cual protegió a Ana, y la bruja retrocedió, miró el medallón, lo observó detalladamente, se le hizo conocido, luego vió a la chica detenidamente, de repente se espantó. "No me digas que tú..." Trató de decirle algo a Ana, ella se levantó. "... Y ese medallón..." La anciana señaló el medallón. "¿Se refiere a este?" Ana le mostró. "¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!" La anciana huyó corriendo. Ana no podía creer lo que sucedió, tampoco el muchacho atado. "Esto es increíble." Expresó el joven, Ana estaba pasmada. "Oye, Niña, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó él algo preocupado, tratando de desatarse. "...SI... Estoy bien, pero... estoy muy sorprendida..." Contestó Ana. "Me alegra, si no es mucho pedir... ¿Me podrías desatar?" Pidió el joven.

"¡Oh, si! Perdón..." Contestó Ana, trató de desatarlo, pero no pudo, lo intentó con piedras, todo lo que tenía a su alcance, pero no podía, el hechizo de las ataduras de Urasue era muy recistente. " Oye. ¿Por qué no lo intentas con tu medallón? Miré como lo hiciste con esa bruja." Sugirió el joven. "Es muy buena idea." Ana hizo caso a la sugerencia del muchacho, ella tomó el medallón, pero no tenía ni idea del cómo utilizarlo, duró minutos así, sin saber como activar el medallón, de repente, en el medallón salió un pequeño rayo laser, y ella parovechó el poder del medallón y finalmente, pudo desatar al joven. "¡Lo logré! Ahora eres libre." Comentó Ana alegremente. "Muchas gracias." Contestó el joven, mientras se sacudía. "De nada..." Ana hizo una pausa para saber el nombre, del joven. Él la vió dudoso. "... Gohan. Mi nombre es Gohan. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudarme..." Gohan la vió de pies a la cabeza, luego observó el medallón que estaba al revés, no alcanzó a leer el mensaje, pero si el nombre ya que era en letra grande. "... Videl." Dijo Gohan. "¿Videl?" Ana se sorprendió. "Pero, es que, ¿cómo..." Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Ana, antes de ser interrumpida por Gohan. "Lo dice en tu medallón." Gohan se acercó a ella y tomó el medallón. "_"Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl"._" Terminó de leer el mensaje, después le devolvió el medallón. "Debes ser muy afortunada al tener a unos padres que te amen. En cambio yo..." Comentó Gohan, luego empezó a recoger su cosas.

"Gohan. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con..." Ana no pudo terminar la pregunta. "¿Urasue?.. Fuí un tonto, por estar en tonterías y por seguir en malos pasos..." Respondió Gohan con cierta melancolía. "En fin, si tuviera dinero, te lo daría por haberme salvado, pero no tengo así que te lo pagaré algún día." Dijo Gohan y se disponía a irse. "No es necesario, que me pagues, para mi es un placer ayudar a la gente." Respondió Ana. "A mí no me gusta deberle a nadie, ni mucho menos a una mujer, algún día te lo pagaré, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... Bueno me retiro... nos vemos princesa." Gohan se despidió de Ana con un beso en su mano, se retiró, Ana estaba roja ante la despedida de Gohan, suspiró. "Es muy apuesto... Pero mi nombre no es Videl..." Expresó Ana, después recordó, acerca de cómo salir de los problemas en que se metió, luego regresó inmediatamente a su cabaña.

Mientras tanto, Gohan se metió en el bosque, en una parte más oscura, y en el camino se encontró con un venado y una tortuga, juntos con caritas tiernas. "¡AY, QUÉ TIERNOS!... Parecen roedores buscando un circo." Dijo Gohan muy sarcasticamente, el comentario ofendió a los tiernos animalitos. "¿A quién le llamas roedor? Soy un Venado." Contestó el venadito.Y yo una tortuga." Respondió la tortuga, ambos animales se transformaron, y eran, nada más y nada menos, que Freezer y Cell. "Con razón olía a carroña de rata." Comentó Gohan con disgusto. "Hola Gohan." Una mujer lo llamaba. "Y me temo que acabo de invocar a una." Expresó Gohan sin entusiasmo, volteó a ver y era Lulú, estaba vestida de rojo; peluca en forma de flama roja, vestido extremadamente escotado rojo, y uñas alargadas rojas. "Mi querido Gohan, ¿qué sucedió con Urasue? Te mandé a que le propusieras mi oferta, a cambio de su formula secreta, para utilizarlo para mis experimentos. Y ni si quiera puedes hacer esa simple cosa." Le reclamó Lulú. "Digamos que esa vieja tenía otros intereses aparte de tu oferta, y lo cual tuve que rechazar." Contestó Gohan con un tono de fastidio. "¡Qué pena Gohan! Tendré que aumentar, unos dos años a tu condena, querido." Anunció Lulú.

"No fue mi culpa." Se justificó Gohan. "La culpa lo tuvo esa chica llamada Videl." Dijo Gohan, al oír el nombre de "Videl", impactó a Lulú, y no fue la única. "Ese... ese nombre me suena." Dijo Freezer, bastante nervioso. "Tal vez dijo otra cosa, tal vez dijo "Vida TV"." Comentó Cell, igualmente nervioso. "¿Cómo dijiste , que se llamaba esa chica?" Preguntó Lulú bastante consternada, faltaba poco para recibir un paro cardiaco. "Videl." Respondió Gohan, Lulú se puso pálida de puro coraje, trató de respirar profundamente. "Era muy bonita la chica, pero lo que más me impresionó, fue el medallón que poseía." Comentó Gohan. "¿Medallón?" Lulú trató de calmarse. "Y ¿cómo era ese medallón?" Preguntó Lulú, pero como que no quería saber la respuesta, estaba tratando de controlarse. "Tenía un gran rubí, y era mágico." Respondió Gohan, con la respuesta Lulú se enfureció, y dirigió su mirada asesina hacia a Freezer y Cell. "Al parecer ese rubí vale mucho, porque en cuanto esa vieja vió detenidamente a la joven y al medallón, se asustó y huyó como una rata cobarde." Explicó Gohan. "Así de rápido." Tronó sus dedos.

"Oye Freezer." Habló Cell. "¿Qué pasó Cell?" Preguntó Freezer nervioso. "No era esa niña, que nosotros se suponíamos que..." Dijo Cell susurrándole a Freezer, pero no pudo terminar, ya que los dos miraron Lulú, con mucho miedo y empezaron a temblar. "¡AYYYYYYYYY! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAMÁ." Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, trataron de huir, pero Lulú los sujetó de sus colas. "CON SE DESHICIERON DE ELLA ¿NOOOO?" Les exclamó Lulú muy furiosa, Freezer y Cell trataron de escapar, pero sabían que no podían, con las garras de Lulú, y empezaron a rezar. "¡MUERTA COMO UNA MOSCA! ESAS FUERON... ¡SUS EXACTAS PALABRAS!" Los sujetó del cuello, y se enojó bastante. "Puede..." Habló Cell, pero Lulú apretó su cuello. "...Ser otra Videl..." Dio una explicación, casi sin aire. "Sí ... porque Videl es..." Afirmó Freezer, pero Lulú le apretó el cuello también. "...Un nombre muy popular hoy en día." Respondió Freezer. "¿Recuerda que en un tiempo de la mitología griega, todos los niños se llamaban "Fulanos" y la niñas "Menganas"?" Preguntó Cell tratando de zafarse del lío, Lulú los soltó, Cell y Freezer trataron de recuperar el aliento.

"Estoy apunto de ser la reina del reino Saiyajin, estoy apunto de controlar a Bardock en su totalidad... Y la única que puede..." Exclamó Lulú, Cell y Freezer se transformaron en bichos. "...Vencerme... Está jugueteando...¡EN EL BOSQUE!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, con su grito, explotó y quemandolo todo a su alrededor. "¡Qué mala suerte tienes Lulú!" Comentó Gohan sarcásticamente. "No se preocupe, mi señora." Respondió Cell con su voz de insecto, volvió a su estado normal. "Todavía nos queda un método." Comentó Cell. "Sí, así es, mi señora." Afirmó Freezer, también volvió a su estado normal. "Ella es medio mortal, y me imagino que ignora su pasado, y tengo la certeza que no sabe como usar sus poderes." Planteó Freezer. "Eso es verdad, cuando le pedí que me ayudara, no tenía ni idea de cómo utilizar el medallón que poseía." Reafirmó Gohan la teoría de Freezer. "Si, debe ser así, si quiere la buscamos y la matamos. Nosotros nos encargaremos..." Propuso Cell, y él y Freezer se propusieron a buscar a "Videl", pero los detuvo Lulú. "No esperen... Tengo a la persona indicada para eso." Dijo Lulú. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa diabólica. ¿Qué nuevos planes tendrá Lulú esta vez? ¿Quién será Videl? ¿Será cierto de que Videl es la única que puede detener los planes ambiciosos de Lulú? ¿Qué secreto guarda Bardock?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

En la cabaña, Ana aún trataba de quitarse el medallón, por más intentos que hacía, no podía, hasta que se rindió, pero lo que más le consternaba era el mensaje al reverso del medallón. "¿Quién es Videl? "¿Porqué mi papá lo había estando guardando?" Se preguntaba Ana, pero lo que más le preocupaba era qué diría su padre cuando vea que el medallón ya no está en su lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Lulú, ella mandó a llamar a Bardock. Lulú estaba en su despacho, luego tocaron su puerta. "Adelante." Ordenó Lulú, abrieron la puerta y era Bardock. "¿Me mandaste llamar Lulú?" Preguntó Bardock. "Sí, pasa y cierra la puerta." Le ordenó Lulú. Bardock entró y cerró la puerta. "Bardock, te mandé a llamar, porque quiero que me hagas un trabajo para mí." Le dijo Lulú. "¿Qué clase de trabajo?" Cuestionó Bardock. "Déjame contarte, hay una chica llamada Videl..." Al oír el nombre de "Videl, desconcertó a Bardock, pero disimuló como si no pasaba nada, para que no se diera cuenta Lulú. "...Y anda menoreando en el bosque." Comentó Lulú. "Y ¿qué quieres? ¿Qué la espante? Ese es el trabajo de tus gatos. Así que pídeles a ellos Lulú." Contestó Bardock con sarcasmo. "Pues a mi no se me da la gana, y quiero que tu lo hagas, porque el trabajo que te voy a pedir, tú lo haces a la perfección..." Dijo Lulú bastante molesta, a Bardock no le quedó de otra que resignarse. "Esta bien, quieres que encuentre esa chica y ¿qué más?" Dijo Bardock. "Cuando la encuentres... Quiero... Quiero que la mates." Reafirmó Lulú.

"¡ESTÁS LOCA LULÚ! ¡YO NO VOY A HACER ESO! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A MATAR A NADIE!" Alsó la voz Bardock, defendiendo su posición. "Pues tendrás que hacerlo, ¿qué no vez que esa mocosa, me puede arruinar mis planes?" Dijo Lulú tanto altanera. "Eso a mi no me importa, no le voy a quitarle la vida a nadie más, ni mucho menos a una niña a la edad de mi hija." Dijo Bardock, pero luego se quedó pensando que no debió haber dicho su último comentario, como: _ni mucho menos a una niña a la edad de mi hija_. Pero luego volvió a calmarse para que Lulú no notara que quiso decir con ese comentario, pero para su suerte, Lulú ni siquiera le prestó la atención. "¿Así? Esa fue la razón del cual, te metiste en este problema, recuerda que le puedo decirles a tus hijos cierto secretito tuyo." Amenazó Lulú a Bardock, y lo empezó a rodearlo. "¿Me estás chantageando?" Dijo Bardock muy furioso. "En primera: no te creerá, y segunda, ellos te conocen a la perfección, y saben que no tienes escrúpulos para lastimar a cualquiera." Dijo Bardock firmemente. "Tal vez no, pero yo tengo pruebas de tu vida pasada Bardock antes de que te casaras con tú esposa, que yo sepa, las únicas quienes sabíamos de tu vida pasada éramos tu esposa y yo, y recuerdo que viniste a mí porque tu esposa estaba embarazada de Ana, y Goku tenía unos 5 años, pero el embarazo de tu esposa era de alto riesgo, y en ese entonces te ofrecí mi ayuda..." Empezó recordar Lulú, con el afán de torturar psicológicamente a Bardock. "Pero a cambio de que matara a dos personas." Dijo Bardock con enojo, más que enojo, era dolor. "Eran basuras." Comentó Lulú con sínismo. "¡Pero eran seres humanos con familia!" Exclamó Bardock. "Tú los mataste, porque no tenías otra opción." Comentó Lulú.

"Cosa que me arrepiento mucho, maldigo el día en que vine a pedirte ayuda, desde ese entonces me chantajeas para ser tu sirviente, convertiste mi vida en un infierno y lo peor es que mis hijos también llevan esta vida." Recriminó Bardock, se notaba el dolor en su voz. "...Y le prometiste a tu esposa que nunca volverías a matar a nadie. Tras de enterase de que volviste a matar, su embarazo se complicó, afortunadamente, tu hija se salvó, pero tu esposa murió a raíz de esa noticia." Lulú siguió con la tortura. "No sigas." Suplicó Bardock. "¿Quieres que tus hijos se enteren del cómo murió su madre y de tu vida pasada? Sería un fuerte golpe para ellos." Comentó Lulú con cierta diversión en su voz. La situación se puso dolorosa para Bardock. "... Está bien Lulú... Lo haré... Pero será la última vez." Dijo Bardock con resignación. "Perfectó. Ahora te voy a dar detalles..." Dijo Lulú.

Afuera del palacio de Lulú, Bardock recordaba las indicaciones que le dio Lulú. _"Y para asegurarme que cumpliste mi mandato, me traerás alguna pertenencia que posee." _¿Qué pertenencia estaba refiriéndose Lulú? Se preguntaba Bardock, luego pensó. _"¿Acaso se refería al medallón de Videl?"_ Pensó Bardock, temió la de que Lulú haya descubierto, la localización de Videl. _"Eso no puede ser..." _Estaba frustrado, pero luego sintió un alivio, ya que él tenía el medallón, solo tenía que ir a su casa y sacar el medallón tiene guardado en un cofre, y se lo podía entregar haciéndole creer que cumplió su mandato sin la necesidad de matar a nadie, ni mucho menos señalar la posición de Videl.

Al caer la noche, Ana caminaba de un lado a otro, su padre aún no llegaba, y necesitaba quitarse el medallón, antes de que él se diera cuenta; entonces, decidió esperar a que llegaran Goku y Vegeta, para ayudarla con su problema. Y los esperó hasta que los dos llegaron, con su apariencia humana, ella se acercó a ellos. "¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Necesito su ayuda." Dijo Ana en un tono preocupante. "¿Le pasó algo con Gimi? ¿Se puso mal?" Preguntó Vegeta angustiado. "No, ella está bien." Respondió Ana. "Lo que pasa es que me metí en un problema." Comentó. "¿No me digas que los zoquetes de Freezer y Cell, te volvieron a molestar? Si es eso, ahora les voy a romper la cara." Dijo Goku molesto. "No Goku, no se trata de ellos por ahora, es algo dificil de creer, déjeme que les cuente..." Ana les contó todo lo que había pasado con el cofre, del cómo obtuvo el medallón, de que casi se mete en problemas con él, de la reacción que tuvo la anciana al ver a Ana y al medallón, y del increíble poder que poseía. "...Y eso fue lo que pasó, ahora no me lo puedo quitar." Terminó de contar Ana. Vegeta tomó el medallón, lo vió detenidamente, la volteó y vió el mensaje grabado. "Nuestro amor es infinito. Para nuestra pequeña hija. Videl_"._ Vegeta terminó de leer el medallón. "¿Quién es Videl?" Preguntó Vegeta. "¿Videl? No conozco a nadie con es nombre." Comentó Goku. "¿Por qué mi padre tenía guardado esto?" Se preguntaba Goku mientras observaba el medallón.

"Eso es lo de menos, ahora necesito quitármelo antes que mi papá regrese y se dé cuenta que le hace falta este medallón." Dijo Ana, tratando de quitarse el medallón con sus propias manos, pero era inútil. "Tienes razón, cuando mi papá se dé cuente que no está ese medallón en su lugar..." Al comentar esto, Goku puso una cara de miedo. "...No quiero ni pensar la cara que pondrá..." Comentó Goku. "Bueno pues, manos a la obra." Dijo. Goku y Vegeta sacaron todas la herramientas de la cabaña, pusieron fuerza y cerebro para intentar quitarle el medallón a Ana, pero todo era inútil, no había ni un rasguño en el medallón. "Utilizamos todo... Y nada... Es mejor que les expliques a tu papá de lo que ocurrió." Dijo Vegeta resignado. "¡ESTÁS LOCO VEGETA! TÚ NO CONOCES A MI PAPÁ CUANDO REALMENTE SE ENFURECE... Él es muy posesivo con sus cosas." Explicó Goku exaltado. "Mira Kakarotto, tarde o temprano, tu padre se dará cuenta que le hace falta ese medallón, no puedes ocultarlo para siempre Goku, entiéndelo. Además el Sr. Bardock, se ve que es una persona que pueda comprender, y tal vez entienda lo que sucedió." Expuso Vegeta. "Si él comprende, pero no razona cuando se trata de sus cosas, ni mucho menos que, por accidente, rompimos una de sus reglas." Explicó Goku. Mientras que los tres discutían, Ana vió que Bardock se aproximaba. "Ay, no... Ya llegó mi papá ¿qué hacemos? Preguntó Ana preocupada. "Ya sé, por mientras oculta el medallón dentro de tu ropa, hasta que se nos ocurra la forma de solucionar el problema." Sugirió Goku.

Ana hizo casó a la recomendación de Goku, ocultó el medallón entre sus ropas. "No estoy de acuerdo con esto." Dijo Vegeta. "Yo digo que hay que decirle a Bardock de lo qué pasó." Insistió Vegeta. "¿Dercirme qué?" Preguntó Bardock, quien estaba detrás de ellos, los tres voltearon a ver a Bardock, algo sorprendidos. "... Nada." Respondió Goku. "...Es que queríamos saber, si ibas a cenar con nosotros." Dijo Goku, algo nervioso, Bardock detectó ese nerviocismo. "Kakarotto, yo siempre vengo a cenar con ustedes." Dijo Bardock en un tono serio, presentía que algo le ocultaban. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó. "Lo que pasa es que..." Vegeta iba a decir la verdad, pero Goku lo detuvo, con la mirada le suplicaba que no le dijera nada a Bardock, igualmente Ana, pero Vegeta los miró molesto, pero luego cambió su mirada de molesto, a resignado. "... Es que llegó más tarde de lo costumbre Sr. Bardock, y pensamos irlo a buscar para preguntarle si iba a cenar con nosotros." Mintió Vegeta para salvar a sus amigos. "Si papá, ¿dónde estabas?" Preguntó Ana para cambiar el tema, pero Bardock los miró raro a los tres, sabía que Vegeta mentía, pero no tenía ganas de pelear, así que decidió llevarles la corriente. "Lo siento hija, tuve mucho trabajo hoy, pero, entremos a la cabaña." Dijo Bardock. "Si papá." Lo acompañó Ana.

Goku y Vegeta se quedaron atrás. "Debimos haberle dicho del medallón." Reprochó Vegeta. "De veras Vegeta, tu no conoces a mi papá cuando anda enojado. Él actua y no razona, se le nubla la mente, cuando empieza a ver las cosa con calma, ya es demasiado tarde. Entiende porqué no debimos decirle." Explicó Goku. "Pero Kakarotto, no me preocupa la reacción de tu padre ante a esta mentira, me preocupa ese medallón. Ponte a pensar Kakarotto, si lo que nos dijo Ana es cierto, ¿no crees que ese medallón pueda ser peligroso para ella?" Vegeta expuso el punto central de la situación. "¿Porqué crees que Bardock lo tenía guardado? Tal vez sea un objeto de mayor peligro, o peor aún, sea algo de Lulú." Explicó Vegeta su hipótesis. "¿Tú crees que Lulú pueda utilizarlo para su beneficio? ¿Insinuas que pueda hacerle daño a Ana?" Preguntó Goku preocupado, entedió el punto que Vegeta dijo. "No lo sé, pero hay que estar al pendiente." Advirtió Vegeta. "Entremos, no vayan a sospechar." Sugirió Vegeta, ambos entraron a la cabaña.

"Muchachos, ¿porqué se quedaron afuera tanto tiempo?" Preguntó Gimi. "Nada tía, Kakarotto y yo estabamos platicando." Contestó Vegeta. "Sí, cosas de hombres." Comentó Goku con simpatía. "Cosas de hombres." Dijo Bardock algo sárcastico. _"Estos dos, tienen algo entre manos, ya hablaré con ellos luego."_ Pensó Bardock. Todos pasaron al comedor y empezaron a cenar. "¿Cómo le fue el día de hoy Sr. Bardock?" Preguntó Gimi. "Muy bien, solo que hubo mucho trabajo, y por eso llegué tarde hoy." Respondió Bardock con amabilidad. "Lo veo muy alegre Sr. Bardock." Dijo Gimi. "Digamos que, me quité de un gran peso de encima Srta. Gimi." Respondió Bardock con una sonrisa. "Caramba papá es la primera vez, en tanto tiempo, que te veo tan contento." Comentó Goku. "¡Qué bueno papí, que estes feliz!" Dijo Ana abrazando a su papá. "Hija, ya soy feliz, teniéndote a tí, a Goku, a Vegeta, y a la Srta. Gimi." Al mencionar Gimi, los muchachos se dieron cuenta que Bardock le gustaba a Gimi. Todos fueron a cenar, y por primera vez en su vida, Goku disfrutó la cena a lado de su padre, sin regaños.

Después todos se fueron a dormir, Bardock era el único que se encontraba despierto, se dirigió hacia su armario, y vió la caja donde tenía guardado el medallón._ "Nadie debe saber la verdad con respecto a Videl. Lo que no entiendo, es de que después de tanto tiempo, Lulú haya mencionado a Videl, para ella, Videl debería estar muerta."_ Pensó Bardock agobiado._ "Pero lo que me aterra es que Lulú se entere que Videl está viva y sepa en donde se encuentra." _Bardock estaba a punto de tomar el cobre, pero no lo hizo_. "No, mejor, le llevaré el medallón a Lulú... Cuando se me pegue la regalada gana_." Pensó Bardock, luego se acostó a su cama. "Y así, mi secreto seguirá guardado, mis hijos no deben saber la verdad, ni mucho menos Ana, ella nunca debe saber quien es Videl." Después dejó de pensar y se durmió.


End file.
